<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One of These Nights by August1624</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354705">One of These Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624'>August1624</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Shameless AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>暴躁小霸王布胖×纯情未成年小凯</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One of These Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of These Nights</p><p> </p><p>Bgm: Psycho-Red Velvet</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>凯隔着半条街把尤利安叫住的时候，后者正忙于把手里的烟卷进行再加工。</p><p>重新填充的烟草中混了多少法律条文中需要量刑的东西他不知道，但是超过70分贝的呼喊足以让那位半边脸陷在卫衣兜帽下的金发男孩因为手抖把东西撒了一地。</p><p>“艹！”尤利安恼羞成怒，出口成脏之后他不爽地舌头顶腮，眉毛挑的老高的样子像是要往凯脸上来一拳似的，“这个时间了哈弗茨家的小可爱不应该回家听睡前故事了吗？”</p><p>凯觉得自己还不至于挨对方一巴掌——至少现在还不会，便习惯性地缩短了所谓的安全距离，“你等一下，我有事问你。”</p><p>少年呼出的温热气息被寒冷幻化成几簇白汽，尤利安下意识躲避着那人身上熟悉的体温，“你敢吻我我就踹你老二！”</p><p>年轻的那位也只是迟疑了一秒，年纪小不意味着胆子小，当然，这个混杂着烟酒颓气的吻也换来了尤利安一记毫不留情的反咬。</p><p>“你不会去上大学。”舔掉嘴唇上冒出来的血珠，凯说出确凿无误的陈述句。</p><p>闻言，尤利安也只是笑，或者说他不知道该摆出一副什么样的表情才好，“所以呢？”</p><p>凯感觉自己像是一只一开始被温水麻痹但终于恢复痛觉的青蛙，分别的恐惧就是渐渐燎原的野火烧的他喉咙口都在隐隐作痛，“你要去多特蒙德是吗？”</p><p>“天杀的雅尼斯他到底是你弟弟还是我弟弟。”尤利安没有正面回答凯的问题，但是略显焦躁的语气早就暴露了一切，他试图在口袋里摸出香烟，可惜只摸到了瘪瘪的空纸盒。</p><p>“你敢走我就去参军！”这确实很像还没成年的小屁孩儿能说出来的话。</p><p>如果换做其他小孩说出这样的蠢话尤利安能恨得牙痒痒，但是对着面前这个绿眼睛的黑卷毛男孩他只有无语凝噎的份儿。</p><p>大概过了十几秒，他悄悄把口袋里的香烟盒捏成软烂的一团，本该尖锐的措辞被水蒸气裹挟地毫无杀伤力，“……你都没成年他们才不会要你。”</p><p>“我说真的。”凯不知道自己的眼圈是不是红了。</p><p>“你别——”也不知道是不是为了证明自己的一腔孤勇，尤利安刚刚出口的话被凯拦腰截断。</p><p>绿眼睛的男孩就像是扒着一根救命稻草一样用力捏住对方的肩膀，近乎语无伦次，“你知道我会的，我们俩第一次上床的时候你就知道我会的——我说了我就敢！”</p><p>怒气牵扯着敏感的神经向承受阈值的顶端一步步走去，濒临爆发的尤利安狠狠搡了凯一把，“你他妈是不是有病，你去参军干嘛！？死在伊拉克很光荣吗？”</p><p>凯感觉自己的后槽牙被咬的吱吱作响，十七岁确实不是能控制好七情六欲的年纪，得不到留不住自己也只会退回黑暗湿冷的巢穴里舔舐伤口默默安慰自己一切都会随着时间的流逝而渐渐淡去。</p><p>他转过身去，好像已经接受了这个现实。</p><p>几十米远处的路灯年久失修，但还能模模糊糊看见飞蛾振动翅膀，痴迷地争先恐后往挂满灰尘的玻璃灯罩上撞去，就像感觉不到疼痛一样。</p><p>尤利安看着那个人孤零零地向路口走去，昏暗的灯光把他的背影渐渐拉长，而转过街角他们很可能会就此永别。</p><p>“凯——！”这次他的身体比脑子快了一步，尤利安不知道接下来他该如何措辞挽留，但是这一瞬间他只想向那个人奔去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>